


Finding Friends... and Family — Обретая друзей... и семью

by Hylinn (Synant)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn
Summary: Три раза, когда Луна Лавгуд встречает Ньюта Скамандера...





	Finding Friends... and Family — Обретая друзей... и семью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finding Friends...and Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011194) by [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen). 



> I had no reply from an author about the request, which was send quite a while ago... Hopefully this is would be okay with an author.
> 
> Translated as a gift for Natty_M.
> 
> Рейтинг авторский.
> 
> Имея в распоряжении лишь крупицы канона, автор попытался свести двух этих персонажей вместе и взял на себя смелость придумать пару существ и один концепт. Автор свято верит, что Ньют отвечал бы на письма своих подписчиков.
> 
> И если вы не верите, что существуют кактусовые коты, вам сюда: http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Cactus_Cat. (Вкратце, это один из мифов Северной Америки (исключая Карибы и Мексику) о коте чья шерсть и по виду и по ощущениям похожа на кактус: колючая и зеленого цвета).

Впервые Луна Лавгуд знакомится с Ньютом Скамандером на страницах «Фантастических существ и где они обитают». Она чувствует симпатию к этому волшебнику, который пишет об этих существах и исследует их мир.

В конце концов она знала, каково это — быть не такой как все и видеть вещи не совсем так, как это видят другие. А у Луны не было сомнений в том, что Ньют тоже видит по-другому. Чувствовалась некая уязвимость в его описаниях, и Луна думала о том, что, даже несмотря на то что в тексте не было иллюстраций, она могла их чётко представить пред собой. Даже когда он писал об опасных существах, от которых нормальный волшебник бы бежал не оглядываясь, у Ньюта Скамандера получалось писать о них очень проникновенно. И не то чтобы он игнорировал их опасные качества, в своей работе он просто уважал и принимал их такими, какими они есть.

Она даже написала ему письмо, спрашивая не находил ли он когда-нибудь в своих странствиях морщерогого кизляка. Даже сейчас, зная, что отец создал их из материи, она всё равно берегла его ответ.

«Дорогая Луна Лавгуд, — начиналось оно. — Мне жаль сообщать вам, что я никогда не встречал морщерогого кизляка вживую. Но есть в мире есть много не полностью исследованных и зарегистрированных мест. И его существование не невозможно. С уважением, Ньют Скамандер»

«И его существование не невозможно».

Эти пять слов дали маленькой Луне веру во что-то.

Она вспоминала о них, ища утешения на страницах «Фантастических тварей» и даже цитировала отрывки, пока находилась в заточении Малфой-мэнора.

Он был для неё другом даже не догадываясь об этом.

* * *

Во второй раз Луна Лавгуд знакомится с Ньютом Скамандером, когда он спасает людей из лап ужасного чудовища — скучного лектора. Магзоология была странной наукой (для Луны она была в самый раз), ей нужны были разные таланты. Магозоолог должен был опознать и записать разных существ, должен был быть достаточно организован для методичных записей, должен был писать об открытиях так, чтобы люди не просто хотели о них читать, но и запоминали их.

«Только не этого лектора», — с зевком подумала Луна. Затем она выпрямилась, как только волшебник на кафедре перестал гундосить и начал лебезить перед чуть неряшливого вида волшебником, который появился в дверях.

— Какой сюрприз! Ньют Скамандер, автор «Фантастических зверей и где их искать», пришёл сюда, чтобы поделиться с вами своим опытом!

Он говорил с ними около часа, рассказывая о недавней поездке к Чёрному морю в поисках хоть каких-то доказательств существования Босфорной медузы, тентакли которой могут вырасти до пятнадцати футов в длину и, по поверьям, пожирающей сокровища старинных кораблей, а затем отвечал на вопросы ещё час. Неожиданно оробев, Луна не смогла подать голос, пока лекция не закончилась и пара студентов не предложила Ньюту присоединиться к ним в местной чайной.

Он заметил её, стоящую позади своей группы, и подошёл к ней.

— Мисс Лавгуд.

— Верно, сэр.

— Вам удалось найти морщерогого кизляка?

Она покраснела, радуясь, что он её запомнил.

— Ещё нет.

Он тепло улыбнулся ей.

— Именно такая уверенность нужна в нашей работе. Мы должны рассматривать все возможные варианты.

Они направились в чайную, но Луна едва могла слышать о чём говорят другие, задумавшись о словах Ньюта: она всегда рассматривала любые возможности и была довольно хороша в этом. Рассматривала даже те, которые другие посчитали бы абсурдными.

Было приятно встретиться с кем-то, кто ценил это.

* * *

В третий раз Луна Лавгуд знакомится с Ньютом Скамандером как невеста его внука. Она столкнулась с Рольфом Скамандером в одной из своих исследовательских поездок по Северной Америке, где хотела узнать, видна ли региональная популяция кактусовых котов или нет. Даже не зная, кто является его дедом, её тянуло к этому тихому тёмноволосому волшебнику со способностью к вылавливанию упрямых животных. Незаметно одно последовало за другим, и вот уже сделано предложение под юго-западными звёздами.

Это походило на сказку, особенно сейчас, когда они направляются в Дорсет, навестить его деда и бабушку. Они воспитали Рольфа, когда его родителей убили в первой войне с пожирателями, пока те пытались вырастить драконов.

Было намного проще расслабиться рядом с ними, чем она предполагала. Большую часть беседы они говорили о недавних поездках и об одном забавном случае поимки колючего существа. После обеда Тина Скамандер настояла на том, чтобы Рольф осмотрел сирот-книззлов за которыми они присматривали, оставив Луну один на один с Ньютом.

— Хочешь посмотреть, где мы работаем? — предложил Ньют. — И как проходит поиск морщерогого кизляка?

Луна улыбнулась.

— К сожалению, я ещё не нашла его. Но я наслаждаюсь поисками и тем, что нахожу в их процессе.

— Думаю, что как раз поиск и есть лучшая часть, — подтвердил Ньют. — Признаюсь, что юго-запад Америки это то место, которое я очень давно хотел бы увидеть. Но не получилось.

Затем Луна увидела его. Каждый уважающий себя магозоолог знал историю чемодана Ньюта Скамандера и его фантастических тварях, что обитали (или всё ещё обитают) в нём.

Он перехватил её взгляд и улыбнулся.

— Хочешь заглянуть внутрь?

— С удовольствием!

Когда Ньют открыл его и зашёл в него сам, Луна сделала глубокий вдох. Она не могла поверить, что увидит знаменитый чемодан изнутри.

Оказавшись внутри, она не знала куда смотреть. Ньют объяснил, что вместо самих существ, здесь находится Галерея Воспоминаний: воспоминания тех животных, которые жили внутри чемодана во времена его путешествий.

— Нечестно держать их здесь вечно, — тихо промолвил Ньют. — Но иногда тут было для них самое безопасное место.

На его лице появилось печальное выражение и Луна задалась вопросом, вспоминает ли он времена, когда чемодан таким местом не был.

Они побродили по Галерее Воспоминаний. Луна знакома со многими существами, но слышать о них от Ньюта Скамандера, было чем-то совершенно другим. Они вернулись, когда Рольф наклонившись над чемоданом объявил, что время чаепития.

Стоило ей перестать беспокоиться после того приезда, и ощущение, что она дома и часть семьи, никогда не покидало Луну.


End file.
